a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel platelet activating factor acetylhydrolase, and a gene encoding the same.
b) Description of the Related Art
A platelet activating factor acetylhydrolase is an enzyme, which acts on a platelet activating factor (hereinafter abbreviated as "PAF") and eliminates its 2-acetyl group to deprive PAF of its activity. Since PAF is a mediator for inflammation which causes defluxion of tissue fluid through finer vessels, vasodilation, smooth muscle contraction, endothelial adhesion, activation of neutrophils, macrophages or eosinophilic leukocytes, or the like, PAF acetylhydrolase is usable as a preventive or therapeutic for various diseases caused by PAF.
Some reports have been made about PAF acetylhydrolase to date. For its use as a medicine, however, there is an outstanding desire for the provision of a PAF acetylhydrolase having higher purity and stronger action compared with conventional PAF acetylhydrolase. Further, from the viewpoint of safety, PAF acetylhydrolase derived form human being instead of an animal is desired.